


Try a Little Tenderness

by Saklani



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mirror universe is a harsh, unfeeling place, and Benjamin Sisko decides to show the mirror Bashir something a little kinder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try a Little Tenderness

Captain Benjamin Sisko had finally persuaded Dax he needed some time alone. She could not understand why the usually hot-to-trot Sisko was unwilling to fall into bed with her, but finally accepted his reluctance. She left with a sly wink and the promise to return when he was no longer tired.

Sisko was far from tired. He paced his counterpart’s dirty, cramped quarters like a hungry tiger. He hated being abducted. He hated being away from the station. He hated the mirror universe. And he hated having hit Julian Bashir.

Julian Bashir, and yet, not Julian Bashir. The same features, but twisted with pain, hatred, rage, loneliness and arrogance. Still, when Sisko hit him, he felt like he was betraying his own Bashir.

But he had been forced to hit Bashir. Forced by circumstance.

Sisko banged his fist into the wall in frustration. He hated being forced to do things, too.

At this moment, he heard someone enter his quarters. “Looking for something to beat on?” a familiar voice asked. “Will I do?”

Sisko whirled and faced Bashir. “What are you doing here?” he growled.

Bashir shrugged. “I figured you were expecting me, especially after you sent Dax away.”

Sisko gave him a blank look.

The Terran rebel strolled into the middle of the room. “Don’t you remember? You told me if I ever dared to challenge you again, you’d fuck me over. Was that just an idle threat?” Bashir’s voice was taunting.

“You came here to get beat up?” Sisko asked incredulously.

“No,” Bashir snarled, “I came here to get fucked over.” He turned and dropped his pants, revealing a bare ass to the horrified Sisko.

Sisko froze, shocked into inaction.

“What’s the matter?” Bashir sneered. “Aren’t you man enough?”

A distant part of Sisko’s mind wondered how somebody could sound so insulting while waiting to be raped. The rest was either appalled or trying to figure a way out of the situation.

“I’m not interested,” Sisko managed to growl, waving his hand dismissively. He turned away and pretended to focus on a padd. He was aware of Bashir’s continued presence in the room and the rustle of clothes. He hoped Bashir was dressing to leave.

No such luck.

A lean body pressed against Sisko’s back. “Do you want me to beg?” Bashir asked.

Sisko whirled toward Bashir, planning to push him away and express disgust. Instead, Sisko found himself staring into the man’s hazel eyes, and what he saw there stopped him.

Agony. Loneliness so deep it drove Bashir to offer himself to Sisko, if only for a moment’s contact with another person. He was willing to be injured, demeaned and violated for that contact.

Sisko felt ashamed. His earlier action seemed a thousand times crueler. But he could make it up to Bashir, by giving him what he so desperately craved.

The hand Sisko raised to shove Bashir now curled lightly around his hip. A naked hip- the rustling of clothes had been Bashir removing the rest of his outfit.

“Have you decided to take me up on my offer?” Bashir asked, his sneer still in place.

“Not exactly,” Sisko answered. He placed his other hand in Bashir’s unruly hair.

“Then, what are you doing?” Bashir demanded. He tried to pull away, but Sisko held him tightly.

“Something far better,” Sisko said. He stroked Bashir’s side.

“You’re playing with me,” Bashir said.

“No, I’m not.”

Sisko leaned forward and kissed Bashir lightly. The rebel trembled in Sisko’s arms and then kissed back fiercely. When Bashir parted his lips, Sisko plundered the surprisingly sweet mouth.

“Touch me,” Bashir panted, breaking the kiss. “Do whatever you want to my body, but touch me.” He lowered his head in submission.

Sisko maneuvered the acquiescent Bashir to the bed and placed him down on it. For a moment, he studied the man lying before him. Sisko examined the too-thin frame, the unkempt hair, the unshaven whiskers and the scars that criss-crossed over Bashir’s chest, shoulders and legs. Despite all this, Sisko thought Bashir was heart-breakingly beautiful.

“Sisko,” Bashir hissed in need.

Sisko knelt between Bashir’s legs and put his hands on Bashir’s shoulders. He began kneading the flesh, and Bashir moaned softly. Sisko knew Bashir was trying to muffle the sound. He decided to do some muffling of his own and stole another kiss.

As Sisko explored Bashir’s mouth, his hands traveled down the thin chest. He traced a long, jagged scar until it ran over one of Bashir’s nipples. As his finger encountered the nub, Bashir moaned into his mouth.

Sisko repeated the touch and got the same pleasing reaction. He felt the nub harden into a little mountain under his fingers. He began rubbing both nipples with his hands, while Bashir groaned continuously.

Sisko released Bashir’s lips and began placing kisses down his neck. Bashir arched his neck to give Sisko better access. Sisko rewarded Bashir by covering every inch of flesh with gentle love bites.

When he reached the shoulder, Sisko traced the same scar his hand had followed to Bashir’s nipple with his tongue. He bathed the damaged nub with his tongue and then sucked at it tenderly.

“Sisko,” Bashir sobbed.

Sisko raised his head and saw tears running down Bashir’s face. “Julian, what’s the matter?” he asked softly.

“Don’t stop,” Julian pleaded. “Please Sisko, I’ll do anything you want, but don’t stop.”

Sisko wiped the tears away. He realized Julian thought this was some sort of punishment. Bashir believed Sisko was going to stop and leave him lying there.

“I won’t stop,” Sisko promised. He had forgotten about acting like the mirror Sisko. All that mattered now was Julian Bashir.

And stretched out, tears streaming down his face, body flushed and heaving, Sisko saw a glimpse of the gentle Julian Bashir he knew. Sisko could never hurt him.

Sisko gave Julian a reassuring kiss and returned his focus to Julian’s nipples. He played with both nubs until they were glistening and swollen from his mouth’s attentions.

Moving lower still, Sisko encountered the large scars that covered Julian’s stomach. He remembered Tahna Los discussing the scars on his body and the Cardassian’s special techniques for keeping people alive, while still causing the most possible damage. Sisko growled under his breath.

Julian whimpered at the sound, and Sisko soothed him by bathing his stomach with swaths of his tongue. He nuzzled into the curls of Julian’s groin. When he reached Julian’s erect and weeping sex , Sisko sat up.

“No!” Julian cried, reaching for Sisko.

Sisko caught Julian’s hands and kissed each palm tenderly. The rebel murmured in confusion.

“What do you want me to do?” Sisko asked.

Julian stared at him.

“Tell me,” Sisko said.

“Please,” Julian pleaded, “touch me. Don’t leave me.”

Sisko felt angry at himself for making Julian beg. He gently pulled the younger man into his arms. Sisko held the trembling Julian close, while he moved to lean against the backboard. Then, he turned Julian so his back rested on Sisko’s chest.

Sisko reached down and grasped Julian’s erection. He stroked it from base to tip. His hand was firm, but gentle. As he worked Julian toward his peak, Sisko knawed on a tender earlobe.

“Sisko,” Julian moaned, lost in desire.

“Ben,” Sisko whispered in his ear. “Call me Ben.”

“Ben,” Julian sighed, his hips thrusting in time with Sisko’s hand.

Sisko used his other hand to fondle the heavy sacs below Julian’s penis. They proved extremely sensitive, and Ben handled them with care. The double stimulus soon caused Julian to buck wildly.

“Oh Gods, BEN!” Julian shouted, erupting suddenly. His warm seed coated his stomach and Sisko’s hands.

Sisko looked at the substance on his hands. Before he could decide how to clean it off, Julian reached out and pulled Ben’s hands to his face. He sucked and licked until no trace of semen remained on Sisko. Then, Julian released the hands and dropped his head to Sisko’s shoulder.

Ben wrapped his arms around Julian’s thin frame. He felt the rebel’s heart slowly calm to a normal beat. In a few minutes, Julian recovered a little and raised his head.

“Nobody’s ever touched me like that before,” Julian whispered. “Why...”

Ben placed a finger to Julian’s lips. “Consider it a gift and an apology.”

“An apology? I don’t understand.”

“I know. It doesn’t matter. Go to sleep.”

“But what about you?” Julian asked. “Don’t you want...”

“Hush. Never mind me for now. Sleep.”

The exhausted Julian started to protest again, but Ben shook his head. Julian let his head sink back on to a warm shoulder. “Later, I’ll repay you,” he murmured sleepily.

“Yes, later,” Ben whispered, knowing there would be no later for them. He held Julian until the man drifted into a deep sleep. Ben lay Julian’s head on the pillows and prepared himself for his trip with O’Brien.

After he gathered up his equipment, Ben went one last time to the side of his sleeping lover. He placed a tender kiss to Julian’s swollen lips and said, “Be safe.”

“Ben,” Julian whispered in his sleep.

His heart clenched, but Ben walked away without looking back. He met up with O’Brien, and they set off for Terok Nor.

On the long, dreary flight, Sisko thought about what he had done. He wondered if, in trying to heal Julian, he had not irrevocably damaged himself instead.


End file.
